Dis Ted
by Emie masano
Summary: Quand Victoire pose une question il faut toujours cherché plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. One Shot sur Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley.


Salut, salut, je vous présente mon premier OS ! Je l'ai trouvé en pleine nuit, j'ai dû écrire tout ce que je savais sur cette petite merveille sur feuille sinon j'allais tous oublier ….

Alors, j'ai choisi Ted et Victoire car… je les adore tout simplement (moins que Drago et Hermione mais je les aime quandmême).

Pour cette OS Victoire et Ted ne travaille pas encore mais vivent ensemble. Victoire est à la fac pour gynécomage et Ted est à la fac pour auror. Ted n'a pas de photo de ses parents à lui seule et pas d'ordinateur de toute façon Nymphadora… Tonks et Lupin ne seront pas sur Wikipédia alors à quoi ça sert ? Je m'égare comme on ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux j'ai inventé.

Disclamer : l'histoire est à moi les personnages sont à JK Rowling

Tous les OOooO représentent quelque jour

OoOooOOooOoOooOOoOOoOooOooOo

 **Dis Ted….**

Ted avait la tête posé sur les cuisses de Victoire et dormait tranquillement. Victoire, quant à elle, lisait un livre sur « L'Enseignement au Enfant Magique d ans »en sirotant une tasse de thé et en caressant doucement les cheveux bleu du jeune homme.

\- Dis Ted…

\- Oui Victo.

\- Comment ils étaient tes parents ?

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de Victoire.

\- Je ne les ai pas connu longtemps mais tous ce que je me souviens d'eux c'est leurs visages.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et son visage changea, devenant celui de Remus Lupin.

\- C'est… c'est mon père…

La blonde passa le doigt le long des cicatrices qui barrait le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Il a … la même forme de visage que toi… Tu lui ressemble beaucoup !

Le métamorphage se reconcentra et son visage prit une forme plus douce et féminine. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent passant du bleu à un blond foncé.

\- C'est ma mère, c'est d'elle d'où je tiens mon don de…

\- Métamorphage, je sais !

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, qui était pour l'instant une femme. Leurs baiser dérapa rapidement et le blonde sentie les lèvres de son Ted redevenir comme avant. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air leurs manqua.

Elle remarqua les cheveux habituellement bleu de Ted était rose.

\- ça ne te va pas très bien le rose.

\- Avoue tu es jalouse…

\- Parce que d'habitude tu imite la couleur de mes cheveux à la fin de chaque uns de nos baisers ? Oui un peu….

L'homme sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

\- Ted tu vas me dire si tu es d'accord.

\- Tous ce que tu veux !

\- Je veux que nous retrouvions des objets ou de photos ayant appartenu à tes parent…

\- ça t'aiderait à quoi toi ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu connaître d'une manière ou d'une autre tes parents…. Et puis je sais qu'ils te manquent, je ferais tout pour qu'ils te manquent moins et je pense que c'est une bonne manière.

\- Si tu veux mais on commence par où ? Andromeda ne voudra jamais.

\- Va chez Harry et Ginny je sais qu'ils ont des tonnes de trucs dans leurs greniers ! Comme ça tu pourras voir James, Albus et Lily.

\- James à un appartement depuis environ un an maintenant et Albus et Lily sont à Poudlard.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un ou tu as besoin d'un Syllabaire Lunerousse ?

\- Et toi tu vas chercher où ?

\- Mon cher Teddy, c'est une surprise !

OOooO

Depuis une semaine, Ted avait commencé ces recherche chez les Potter mais à part une bonne partie de fous rire avec Harry quand il avait découvert de vieux bulletin scolaire, il n'avait rien trouvé sur c'est parents.

Victoire n'avais rien cherché, la cause : un gros examen et le choix de certaines options qui commençais après les vacances de Noël. Ces examens terminer et les vacances entamé, elle pouvait aller demander de l'aide à la meilleur amie des livres et qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie dans le Département de la Justice Magique, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger ou Mrs Malefoy, mère de la petite Delphine Malefoy.

En entrant dans le ministère elle fut comme toujours renversé dans les cheminé, dans l'atrium et dans les ascenseurs. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau où était encore marqué « Hermione Granger » et entra.

\- Victoire ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Salut… Je viens pour une bonne raison… Avec Ted on a décidé de faire un maximum de chose pour trouver n'importe quelle information sur ces parents, objets, photos…

-… Je vois, malheureusement j'ai une réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie dans cinq minutes donc commence à chercher dans ma bibliothèque, il doit y avoir un journal avec un article dessus mais…. Cherche quand même !

Avant de partir elle lança

\- Il y a des gâteaux dans les troisièmes tiroirs du bas en partant de la gauche et Drago doit passer dans une demie heure déposer un dossier. J'y vais-je vais être en retard !

Hermione partit, laissant seule Victoire à la recherche d'un livre et des gâteaux.

Après les avoirs trouvés, elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils dans la position la plus confortable qu'elle puisse trouver. Concentré sur son ouvrage, elle faisait lévité ces gâteux jusqu'à sa bouche

N'ayant pas entendu Drago entré, elle fit lévité un autre gâteux vers sa bouche, que le blond lui vola.

\- Eh c'est mon cookie !

\- Plus maintenant ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je voulais demander une chose à te femme mais elle est partis en réunion.

\- Et c'est quoi cette « chose » ?

\- Je cherche des informations sur les parents de Ted

\- Nymphadora Tonks et l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin…. Je ne les ai jamais fréquentés…

\- Dommage…

\- Je vois que l'on s'amuse sans moi ici !

Hermione venait d'entrée dans le bureau. Elle s'avança vers son mari, l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Eh ! Et mon bisou !

\- Tu l'as eu !

\- Non

\- Il y a une enfant !

\- Primo je ne suis plus une enfant, Secundo je fais la même chose avec Ted, Troiso… je peux me tourner si vous voulez !

\- ça s'appelle un clouage de becs vite fait bien fait. Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau ta envoyer à Serdaigle, tu auras largement ta place à Serpentard ! Et mon bisou il vient ?

\- Plus tard Drago. Bon, Victoire… J'ai une idée qui pourrait marcher mais il faudra du temps…

\- Dis-moi tout !

OOooO

\- Joyeux Noël ma belle !

\- Joyeux Noël mon beau !

Ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux.

\- Ouvre le tient en premier, Ted !

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit deux boites fines et longues.

\- Des baguettes mais j'ai déjà la mienne !

\- Regarde les noms espèce de Botruc !

\- … « Tonks »… « Lunnard »… C'est …. C'est les baguettes de mes parents… Comment tu les as eus ?

\- J'ai collaboré avec une personne qui travaille à la Justice Magique…

\- Hermione ?

\- Et c'est gagner !

\- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

\- Tu le tiens dans tes mains hippogriffe ! Mais je veux bien le miens.

\- Il sera moins bien…

\- C'est l'intention qui compte !

\- Victoire, Victoire !

-Ted, c'est bien toi ?

Ted se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste en vitesse, enlaça Victoire puis la porta jusqu'à leur chambre ou il l'embrassa quelque fois.

\- On se calme mon Teddy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Si tu es allée boire un nouvel alcool de la boutique de mes oncles et que cet alcool est indétectable, tu dors tout le reste de la semaine sur le canapé!

\- J'étais chez Harry et devine ce que l'on a trouvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ….

\- De vielle photo de moi étant petit !

\- Fais voir !

OOoo

Il lui montra trois photos. La première était celle disait-il avec laquelle son père avait annoncé sa naissance.

La deuxième représentait une femme visiblement épuisé mais tout le bonheur du monde était dans ses yeux qui étaient posé sur un nourrisson. Le père euphorique pleurait de joie, tout en caressant le duvet de cheveux sur la tête du bébé.

La troisième était une photo de famille, tous bien habillé même Ted avec un petit pyjama imprimé avec une cravate. Il était visiblement fasciné par autre chose car il ne regardait pas l'appareil.

La bouche de Victoire faisait un parfait O et ses yeux regardaient plus Ted que ses parents.

\- Tu es …. Tu étais tellement mignon !

\- Tous ceux qui est petit est mignon ! (1)

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que n'aime pas les enfants.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! J'ai dit que étant petit je n'aime pas quand il pleur pour rien !

\- Mouais je te crois…

\- Aussi vrai que je te demande « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

\- Tu… Me demande en mariage là ?

\- Exactement !

\- C'est la demande la plus nulle que on ne mets jamais fait !

\- A ce que je sache je suis le premier !

Il l'embrassa, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant un instant avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- Alors oui ou non ?

\- Oui espèce d'hippogriffe !

\- Et si je te demande « Coucheras tu avec moi ce soir et tous les autres soirs de notre vie ? » tu réponds quoi ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il passa une main agile sous le T-shirt de la blonde et dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Elle soupira et souffla

\- Seul Merlin sait ceux que l'avenir nous réserve !

\- Dis Ted…

\- Victo tu ne vas pas recommencé avec tes questions !

\- Si mais celle-là tu vas y répondre facilement… Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

\- Bien sûre sinon pourquoi je t'aurai demandé en mariage si je ne t'aimais pas. Et toi tu m'aime ?

\- Je ne sais pas….

\- Tu vas me le payer cette nuit ! Je te le promets !

\- Mais je t'attends mon amour, je t'attends !

OoOoOoOooOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOo

Je m'excuse tout ce qui est petit n'est pas forcément mignon les bébés rapace quand c'est petit ils sont plus que moche !

Hum…. Voilà, pas de commentaire pour la dernière scène… Sinon je suis contente de moi pour l'ensemble et j'espère que vous le serez-vous aussi je m'attarde pas plus.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon fic principal Noir et Blanc et à mettre une review

Bonne soirée !


End file.
